Giovanni et Jessie
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Diverses interactions entre Giovanni et Jessie, sans oublier Madame Boss et Miyamoto.
1. Gêne

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

 _Cela faisait longtemps ! Me revoici avec plusieurs petits OS centrés sur Giovanni et Jessie lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes ! Bien évidemment, Madame Boss et Miyamoto seront de la partie ! :)_

 _Les thèmes sont par Jez sur son topic de manque d'inspiration plus précisément sur son merveilleux site français dédié à la Team Rocket (rocketto-dan e monsite) ! J'espère que mes petits OS vous plairont ! Je les aient posés l'un à la suite de l'autre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ceux que vous avez aimés, détestés, bref ce que vous en avez pensés_ _! ^^_

* * *

 **1\. Gêne :**

La petite Jessie, âgé de six ans, pleurait sous les regards impassibles de Madame Boss et de son fils. Debout, les bras croisés, sans détacher ses yeux de la fillette, la maîtresse de maison appela Giovanni, qui tourna naturellement la tête vers cette dernière.

« Console-la.

\- P-Pourquoi moi ? Rechigna-t-il, une goutte de sueur sur la joue.

\- C'est ton Pokémon qui l'a griffé. C'est donc ta responsabilité en tant que dresseur de réparer les bêtises qu'il a fait. Expliqua-t-elle avec calme. »

Sa génitrice avait peut-être raison, mais il n'était pas doué pour rassurer les autres son regard aussi perçant que son Miaouss ou son air menaçant n'aidait pas vraiment. Et puis, sa mère avait l'instinct maternel, elle pourrait mieux s'en sortir que lui…

Dans un soupir et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, le jeune membre de la Team Rocket s'accroupit, genoux à terre, près de la petite fille aux couettes rouges qui essuyait ses larmes tant bien que mal.

« Ne pleure pas.

\- Mais ça… Ça fait mal… ! Et-… ! Et ça pique… ! Gémit Jessie.

\- Alors viens, on va nettoyer ta coupure.

\- Non ! Refusa-t-elle en tapant des pieds et en se tournant de côté. Ça va être encore pire… ! »

Il soupira silencieusement devant ses tentatives avortées, et porta sa main au béret qui se trouvait sur sa tête pour le poser sur celle de Jessie. Évidemment, le chapeau lui tombait sur le visage et la petite fille le releva automatiquement pour croiser timidement le regard de son futur Boss.

« Je te prête mon chapeau pour la journée, alors arrête de pleurer.

\- O-Ok ! Acquiesça Jessie en essuyant ses larmes, tête baissée. »


	2. Création

**2\. Création :  
**

« Monsieur Boss, regarde ! S'exclama la petite Jessie en lui bouchant la vue avec un dessin.

\- Quoi ? Râla-t-il en se distançant. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Regarde ! Répéta-t-elle en ignorant ses dires. »

Il fronça les sourcils pour avoir une meilleure vision de ce qu'elle lui montrait, et pris la feuille en main. Deux bonhommes souriant et se donnant la main étaient dessinés. A la couleur rouge des cheveux, il reconnut immédiatement Jessie elle-même. Et ce fût sans surprise qu'à côté, une silhouette vêtue de noire et d'un R grossier sur le torse le représentait.

« C'est censé être moi ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Ben oui ! J'ai fait tes cheveux bruns aussi !

\- T'as foiré mon visage. Constata-t-il.

\- Où ça ? Voulue-t-elle savoir en se penchant sur la feuille.

\- Là. Indiqua-t-il en pointant sa bouche. Je suis un méchant .Et les méchants, ça ne sourit pas.

\- Mais tu souris quand t'es avec moi. Contredit la petite fille.

\- … Peut-être bien mais mon sourire n'est pas aussi large. Refais-le. »

Jessie refusa immédiatement en reprenant son dessin, les sourcils froncés, avant de courir jusqu'à l'entrée pour tendre joyeusement sa création à Madame Boss qui venait de claquer la porte de la maison.


	3. Soirée dansante

**3\. Soirée dansante :**

Assis sur une chaise haute, accoudé au comptoir à côté de lui, verre de champagne en main, Giovanni jeta un coup d'œil à la salle éclairé par quelques néons. Une foule de sbires ayant troqué leur uniforme de la Team Rocket contre un costume noir ou une chemise blanche étaient debout et riaient, buvaient, s'amusaient, dansaient au rythme de la musique qui s'éparpillait dans la pièce.

La raison de ce relâchement était simple : pour fêter la crainte de l'entreprise qui ne cessait de s'accroître dans la région au fil des jours, Madame Boss avait tenue à récompenser les membres de son organisation et leur avait accordé une soirée de détente.

Bien que Giovanni préférait nettement rester au calme dans sa chambre à lire un roman, il avait tout de même fait acte de présence. Après tout, il était le fils de la patronne, celui qui allait inévitablement accéder au trône. S'il ne se rendait pas à ce genre d'événement, son image de futur boss n'allait pas se renforcer.

Miyamoto était assise à côté de lui et lui tournait le dos pour discuter avec un autre membre de la Team Rocket, un verre d'alcool à la main. Cependant, la conversation qu'avait cette dernière fut interrompu par une petite tête rouge vêtue d'une robe jaune.

« Maman, appela Jessie en tirant sur la jupe de cette dernière. J'ai soif... »

Tandis qu'un air de défi passait dans les yeux de Miyamoto qui souriait narquoisement, cette dernière lui tendit naturellement le verre de champagne.

« Tiens, t'en veux ? »

Giovanni pensa sans scrupule que cette femme était inconsciente pour proposer de l'alcool à une mineure, qui plus est sa propre fille, mais heureusement pour Jessie, sa génitrice ramena son bras près d'elle, ria aux éclats dans un « Je plaisante ! » et se tourna vers le barman pour commander un jus de fruit.

Après qu'elle fût servie et eue bu une gorgée de sa boisson, Jessie demanda à sa mère si elle voulait venir danser avec elle. Cependant, Miyamoto lui sourit d'un air désolé et s'excusa aussitôt :

« Désolé ma chérie, maman aimerait rester un peu ici. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Giovanni ? Regarde, il s'ennuie. »

Et elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase en tournant la tête vers ce dernier, qui se crispa automatiquement. La petite se tourna alors vers Giovanni et réitéra sa proposition de danse.

« Non merci, refusa-t-il.

\- Oh... Pourquoi ?

\- Je... »

Alors que ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, Miyamoto, qui venait de finir sa coupe d'alcool d'une seule traite, le frappa sans ménagement sur le bras.

« Allez, t'es encore jeune ! Tu dois t'amuser un peu !

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes encore jeune, madame Miyamoto, bougonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils et en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. »

Pendant que cette dernière le remerciait du compliment en riant et hélait le barman pour commander une autre coupe de champagne, un poids sur ses genoux attira l'attention du jeune homme. C'était Jessie qui avait appuyé ses mains et le regardait avec impatience.

« Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Je... En fait, je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-il, espérant se débarrasser de la petite avec cette piètre excuse.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre, moi ! Viens ! »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, la petite main de Jessie le tirait et l'entraînait déjà sur la piste de danse.


	4. Contes de fée

**4.** **Contes de fée :**

Lorsque Giovanni était petit garçon, il croyait aux super-héros et aux contes qui berçait son enfance. Il rêvait d'avoir des super pouvoirs, de sauver la population et ses habitants contre les méchants, et d'être acclamer par tout le monde.

Mais quelques années plus tard, il se rendit compte que ces rêves n'allaient jamais se réaliser.

Parce qu'il était du mauvais côté du filet. Parce qu'il faisait partie des méchants.

Piéger dans l'engrenage de l'organisation malfaisante de sa mère, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plier aux exigences de cette dernière. Petit à petit, il avait réussi à enterrer ses désirs et s'était fait à l'idée que de toute façon, ses rêves n'étaient que des chimères d'enfants.

Lorsque le jeune Giovanni fit la connaissance de Jessie, la fillette gazouillait sur le fait qu'elle aurait un prince charmant qui viendrait la chercher sur son cheval blanc, qu'elle serait une princesse et qu'elle aurait même un magnifique château comme dans ses contes de fées. Alors bien entendu, cela lui avait fendit le cœur, sachant parfaitement que les rêves de la petite fille seraient inévitablement détruits et qu'elle finirait par rejoindre inévitablement les rangs de la Team Rocket.


	5. Mort

**5\. Mort :**

Madame Boss, assise comme à son habitude derrière son bureau en bois massif, était accoudé au bord et avait les mains jointes. Les paupières closes ainsi que les sourcils froncés montrant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle finit par inspirer à fond, ré-ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son fils qui se tenait bien droit à quelques mètres d'elle, dans son uniforme noir de la Team Rocket.

« Giovanni, appella-t-elle, va me chercher Jessie.

\- En êtes-vous sûre, Boss ?

\- Je préfère qu'elle l'apprenne par moi plutôt que par des bruits de couloirs.

\- Certes mais... n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

\- Cela fait déjà un mois et notre équipe de communication n'a toujours pas arrivé à les joindre. Leurs radios n'émettent même plus le moindre signal. J'en conclus donc que ce n'est plus nécessaire de s'acharner, ni d'envoyer une équipe de secours qui pourrait aussi se faire emporter par une avalanche.

\- P-Peut-être mais si jamais madame Miyamoto a survécu et qu'elle doit revenir à pied, il lui faudra bien plus qu'un mois pour quitter l'Amérique et rentrer au-

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Trancha-t-elle en écrasant son poing contre le meuble. »

Le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon exécuta aussitôt l'ordre de sa génitrice et disparu dans le couloir. Une fois que la grosse porte claqua dans un profond écho, Madame Boss s'autorisa un soupir éreinté en baissant la tête, son front contre ses mains de nouveau jointes au-dessus du bureau…

« Bon sang..., souffla-t-elle. »

Si elle perdait son sang-froid maintenant, elle ne serait pas capable d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Jessie...

En plus de ça, un dilemme tournait dans son esprit depuis un moment : Devait-elle adopter un ton professionnel quand elle s'adresserait à la petite fille, ou, étant donné qu'elle avait été proche de sa mère, devait-elle se montrer plus clémente et faire preuve de gentillesse dans ses paroles ?

L'idée de se désister de la tâche pour la refourguer à Giovanni lui effleura l'esprit mais elle abandonna rapidement cette possibilité. C'était elle, la patronne de la Team Rocket. C'était elle qui avait envoyé son meilleur agent -son amie- à la mort. C'était donc elle qui devait briser la vie encore innocente de la fillette.

Frustrée d'être incapable de décider d'une décision aussi primaire, la patronne se mordit la lèvre inférieure maquillée de rouge.

Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser par la situation et faire preuve de fierté. Aucun sentiment personnel ne devait entraver son devoir. Madame Boss était à la tête de la plus grande entreprise maléfique que la région n'ait jamais connue. Elle se devait de tenir une image soignée et ne pas faire de débordement. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle avait déjà annoncée d'autres décès dans le froid le plus total. Un de plus ne devait pas la faire craquer. Oui, même si ça lui brisait le cœur, elle ferait comme elle a toujours fait. Pour le bien de la Team Rocket.

Un cliquetis métallique lui fit relever la tête. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite silhouette s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur dans un « Maman ! ». Elle portait un ourson en peluche sous le bras, nota la chef.

Mais lorsque Jessie vit que sa mère n'était pas dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur-le-champ. Dès qu'elle croisa les deux orbes bleus pleines d'interrogations de Jessie, Madame Boss eue envie de relâcher toute la pression qui lui martelait les épaules et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle se retint en crispant sa mâchoire. C'était la patronne de la Team Rocket, se répétait-elle une énième fois : elle devait être forte.

Mains crispés ensemble, Madame Boss baissa cette fois-ci les bras sur le bureau et se redressa afin d'être droite, sérieuse, professionnelle.

Une autre personne entra également dans la salle et elle constata que c'était Giovanni, visiblement mal-à-l'aise au vu de la sueur qui coulait sur sa tempe.

« Veuillez m'excuser Boss, dit-il précipitamment. Dès que je lui ait dit que vous vouliez la voir, elle a mentionné sa mère et a détalé comme un lapin. »

Il rattrapa ensuite Jessie qui s'était avancée au centre de la salle et qui levait timidement les yeux vers le maître des lieux à l'aura imposante.

« Bonjour Madame Boss, salua timidement l'arrivante. »

La chef hocha automatiquement la tête dans un petit sourire en guise de salut.

« Pourquoi ma maman n'est pas là ? demanda directement la fillette. Ah ! Je sais ! Elle est encore partie chercher un café et elle va revenir, c'est ça ? »

Au prix d'un effort incommensurable, Madame Boss desserra sa mâchoire et ouvrit la bouche, le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes.

« Non, articula-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, Jessie, continua la femme d'une voix rauque et plus ferme. »

L'interrogation se lisait sur le visage de la petite fille et avant que cette dernière n'eue le temps de poser une autre question, la chef de l'entreprise reprit tout de suite la parole :

« Elle est morte. »

Aussitôt eue-t-elle prononcée ces mots, que Madame Boss sentit un pieu s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Cependant, elle restait de marbre en scrutant les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice. L'incompréhension et la peur passait dans les pupilles tremblantes de Jessie, qui avait ramené ses petits bras contre elle et étouffait sa peluche par la même occasion.

« Morte ? Répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Non... C'est-... C'est pas possible..., balbutia-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Une avalanche de neige dans les montagnes l'a emporté elle et son équipe, précisa Madame Boss, la bouche à présent en pilote automatique.

\- C'est pas vrai...

\- Ils n'ont pas survécus.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Jessie.

\- J'te crois pas ! T'es qu'une sale menteuse ! »

Après avoir crié le fond de sa pensée à la chef qui encaissa l'insulte, la petite fille voulue s'enfuir mais son bras fut immédiatement retenue pour Giovanni. La réaction ne fit pas attendre, Jessie essaya se libérer l'emprise du jeune homme mais la poigne de ce dernier était trop forte.

« Lâche-moi ! Toi aussi t'es qu'un menteur ! J'te déteste ! J'vous déteste tous ! »

Alors que la fillette en pleure se laissait submerger par sa colère, Madame Boss en profita pour faire le tour de son bureau, venir se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille aux couettes rouges et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi partir... ! Tenta aussitôt Jessie en se débattant. Laisse-moi... ! C-C'est ta faute si ma maman est morte... ! C'est ta faute... C'est ta faute...

Yeux fermés, la patronne de l'entreprise maléfique ne put que s'excuser à chaque accusation qui lui vrillait l'estomac et le cœur. Alors que la fille de Miyamoto sanglotait toujours dans le creux de son cou, des brides de phrases se faisait entendre entre deux hoquets.

« Qu'est-ce que-… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et-... Et qui... Qui va s'occuper de moi ? »

Madame Boss réfléchit un instant, ouvrit ses paupières, resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de Jessie, et puis, d'un regard déterminé, prononça la seule solution qui s'imposait :

« Je vais prendre soin de toi. La Team Rocket va prendre soin de toi. »


	6. Ramasser les morceaux

**6\. Ramasser les morceaux**

L'heure suivant l'annonce de la mort de Miyamoto à sa fille, ce fut Giovanni qui avait été obligé de porter la petite endormie des bras de madame Boss. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la chef de la Team Rocket lui avait ensuite ordonné de retourner chez Jessie et d'aller allonger la fillette dans son lit.

Assis sur le bord du lit, jambes et bras croisés, Giovanni surveilla la jeune orpheline pendant une bonne minute avant de tourner la tête et de fermer les paupières, déjà éreinté à l'idée de faire face aux retombées des conséquences de l'incident.

Giovanni eu tout juste de temps de s'apitoyer sur le fait que Miyamoto avait laisser un appartement désastreux ainsi qu'une situation misérable dans les bras de sa fille, que la concernée gémit légèrement, signe qu'elle se réveillait déjà. Elle repéra la silhouette qui se trouvait au bord de son lit et se redressa.

« Maman... ? » Demanda Jessie en se grattant une paupière.

Giovanni sentit un pieu s'enfoncer dans son cœur, et il se racla la gorge pour éviter qu'un nœud ne se forme et ne l'empêche de parler.

« Non c'est... c'est Giovanni... Répondit-il calmement.

\- Monsieur Boss... » Murmura-t-elle.

Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, signe qu'elle se rappelait petit à petit des événements précédents, Giovanni vit les deux orbes saphirs de Jessie trembler.

« Alors... ce n'était pas un rêve... Ma maman... Elle est... » Articula-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter et les sanglots de la petite fille, qui cachait son visage avec ses mains, remplirent aussitôt le silence lourd de la chambre.

Et merde, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de ramasser les morceaux... ? Giovanni n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens, et encore moins avec des belles paroles.

Alors, quand elle s'approcha de lui à l'aide de ses genoux, il enlaça la jeune orpheline aussi fermement qu'elle le tenait, tel un rocher en pleine tempête. Lorsque la petite fille se calma au bout d'une demi-heure, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut les reniflements de Jessie et puis, au-dessus de ça, il entendit finalement l'estomac de cette dernière gronder.

« J'ai faim... » Chuchota-t-elle automatiquement en resserrant sa prise sur l'uniforme noir de son futur chef.

Malheureusement, lorsque Giovanni avait fait un tour dans l'appartement de Miyamoto, il ne restait qu'un pauvre paquet de biscuits et un boîte de cacao en poudre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas offrir ceci à Jessie en guise de repas du soir. Ce n'était pas sain et la petite aurait faim d'ici une heure.

Il retira doucement ses bras du cadre de la fillette aux cheveux rouges pour atteindre son porte-monnaie qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière accrochée à sa ceinture. Là, il ouvrit la bourse et vit qu'il avait alors assez d'argent pour aller au restaurant. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Jessie, qui était toujours accroché à lui.

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner, mentit-il. Tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant, à la place ? »

Elle renifla et hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je crois que les enfants, de nos jours, aiment aller au... McDo ? C'est comme ça, que ça s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire parler.

Mais seul un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre alors il décida de continuer sur sa lancée de questions.

« Et on mange quoi, là-bas ? »

Cette question fit relever instantanément la tête de Jessie, qui interrogea le jeune homme du regard avant d'ouvrir aussitôt la bouche.

« Tu sais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle. On peux manger des burgers, des frites, des desserts, et on peut même avoir des jouets !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et y'a aussi une aire de jeu, on peut monter dans les tuyaux jaunes, passer des rondins verts, descendre un toboggan bleu..., énuméra-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ça a l'air drôle, songea-t-il à haute voix. Alors tu veux qu'on aille là-bas ? »

Jessie hocha une nouvelle fois la tête dans un petit « Oui », et Giovanni la souleva ensuite dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre, le poids de la tête de Jessie reposant tranquillement sur son épaule et ses petites jambes accrochés à sa taille. Si le restaurant rapide pouvait lui arracher quelques sourires encore innocent, alors manger de la malbouffe ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.


	7. Vacances

**7\. Vacances**

Debout à quelques mètres du bureau de sa mère, Giovanni cligna des yeux, lança un regard à la mère de Jessie qui se tenait à côté de Madame Boss, grimaça une demi-seconde, puis finit par balancer son poids sur l'une de ses jambes, mal-à-l'aise.

« Pardonnez-moi Boss, mais... je crois avoir mal entendu ce que vous venez de dire. »

Madame Boss, assise derrière son imposant bureau, entrelaça ses mains devant elle et sourit légèrement avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire :

« Au contraire, tu as très bien entendu : Tu pars en vacances à la plage avec Miyamoto et sa fille.

\- Mais... hésita-t-il, la Team Rocket a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas partir comme ça.

\- Tout a été planifié nous avons un stagiaire qui vient pour une semaine. Il te remplacera pendant ton absence. Je me suis occupée des frais de séjours ainsi que la préparation de tes bagages. Vous partirez dès que Jessie arrivera. »

Le jeune membre de l'organisation n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un coup à la porte retentit et que celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, dévoilant ainsi une petite fillette aux couettes rouges vêtue d'une robe jaune. L'arrivante couru instantanément dans les bras de sa mère, qui s'était accroupie pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Maman ! Tu m'as manquée !

\- Moi aussi, ma puce ! Rit-elle. Mais tu sais, ta super maman n'était partie qu'hier matin.

\- C'est déjà trop long, rechigna la petite en s'écartant de sa génitrice.

\- Ma chérie, commença sa mère en posant ses mains sur ses bras, tu te souviens que nous devions partir en vacances à la plage dès que je rentrais de mission, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouii ! On y va toujours, hein, dit ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, ma chérie, sourit Miyamoto, amusée. Mais devine quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Jessie à toute vitesse, curieuse.

\- Giovanni vient avec nous ! » Lâcha sa mère d'une voix enjoué.

Jessie hoqueta de stupeur, les yeux larges ouverts.

« C'est vrai ?! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise et heureuse en même temps.

\- Demande-lui toi-même si tu ne me crois pas. » Répondit sa mère en levant les yeux vers le concerné, qui tressaillir en grimaçant.

La fillette aux couettes rouges se retourna et courut aussitôt devant le jeune membre de la Team Rocket qui pinça les lèvres, mal-à-l'aise devant son regard plein d'étoiles.

« C'est vrai que tu viens avec nous en vacances ?!

-Je, euh...

-On va pouvoir faire des châteaux de sable, nager dans la mer, faire la course sur la plage, manger des glaces, et bronzer au soleil comme les grands ! » Énuméra-t-elle en sautillant sur place, incapable de cacher son impatience.

Merde, elle semblait vraiment avoir toutes les attentes du monde sur les épaules. Impossible de dire « non » à ce visage rayonnant d'espoir ! Giovanni ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était fourbe d'utiliser une enfant contre lui, mais là encore, c'était la marque de fabrique de la Team Rocket, il ne devait pas être si surpris.

Avec un soupir gras, clairement vaincu, il baissa les yeux sur le sourire plein d'excitation de la fillette, et posa une main sur la tête de cette dernière.

« Oui, je viens avec vous. » Confirma-t-il.

Jessie poussa un cri de joie et partit sauter dans les bras de sa mère, qui croisa le regard de Giovanni et qui lui tira la langue dans un clin d'œil.

 _Vieille sorcière..._ , pensa alors Giovanni sans une once de culpabilité.


	8. Fatiguer (tomber endormi)

**8\. Fatigue (tomber endormi)**

Giovanni était allongé en salle de repos, coude dans le canapé et paume sur la joue pour retenir le poids de sa tête, en train de surveiller la petite Jessie qui s'amusait à faire un puzzle à même le sol, lorsque l'incident s'était produit.

Il avait fermé les yeux seulement quelques secondes. Une minute, à tout casser. Mais lorsqu'il avait ré-ouvert ses paupières, la tranquille petite silhouette orange aux cheveux rouges avait complétement disparu de son champ de vision.

Son estomac fit un looping, son cœur rata un battement, et il sursauta en se redressant aussitôt en position assise. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas visiblement pas la bonne chose à faire puisqu'un vertige s'empara de lui et il dût porter une main à sa tête pour soulager sa douleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts marron tout en se remémorant les récents événements.

Le jeune homme avait accepté, une nouvelle fois, de garder Jessie le temps que sa mère rentre d'une mission qui durait plus longtemps que prévue. Cependant, Giovanni, qui avait également fait une mission le jour même, était fatigué. Mais ne voulant pas décevoir sa mère qui le sermonnerait certainement pour refuser un ordre de son supérieur, il avait accepté ce baby-sitting de dernière minute. Alors une fois dans la salle de repos, il s'était allongé sur le divan en velours tandis que la fillette s'était assise sur la moquette et ouvrait la boîte pour y construire son puzzle tout en papotant joyeusement. Mais à cause de la fatigue, -et parce que la douceur du canapé n'avait pas été d'une grande aide non plus-, il avait répondu aux questions de Jessie par des marmonnements ou des mono-syllabes, avant de fermer les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes...

Et maintenant, Jessie n'était plus là. En plus de ça, elle avait laissé traîner son puzzle curieusement terminé. Combien de temps avait-t-il dormi, bon sang... ?

Soupirant, il songea à Mme Boss, qui le réprimanderait certainement si elle apprenait que son fils s'était assoupit pendant sa mission, même si c'était une simple mission telle que du baby-sitting. Si Jessie été aller se balader dans les couloirs de l'organisation et avait trouver les hauts gradés, aucun doute qu'il se ferait sévèrement réprimander, voir même condamné à récurer les couloirs pour qu'ils brillent comme un sou neuf. Et merde... !

Il se leva en vitesse du canapé et traversa la pièce pour sortir de la salle de repos. Mais à peine eut-il un pied dehors, qu'il faillit trébucher sur quelqu'un. La personne en face de lui, qui n'était autre que Jessie, poussa un petit cri de surprise et resserra sa prise sur ce qu'elle tenait à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Oh ! Monsieur Boss ! Tu es réveillé !

\- Jessie, où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu m'as fais peur ! Ne te sauve plus comme ça ! » Réprimanda Giovanni, dont le rythme cardiaque reprenait son état normal.

\- Oh. Pardon..., s'excusa Jessie avant de sourire à nouveau et de tendre un gobelet en plastique blanc. Mais tiens ! Comme t'étais fatigué, bah j'ai été te chercher du café à la machine à café ! »

\- Comment t'as fait pour payer ? Voulu-t-il savoir en prenant le verre depuis lequel se dégageait une douce odeur.

\- Ah ! C'est tes amis qui m'ont aidés ! Ils m'ont donner des pièces de monnaie ! Et ils m'ont portés pour que je choisisse la boisson ! »

Giovanni fredonna en buvant doucement le café sous le large sourire fière de la petite fille aux cheveux rouges.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Ça manque de sucre, fit-il remarquer après s'être humecter bruyamment les lèvres.

\- Oh... Désolé.

\- Pas grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois, comme ça... »

En voyant le visage de Jessie s'illuminer lorsqu'elle comprit ses paroles, Giovanni ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, embarrassé, tandis qu'il portait son gobelet à sa bouche.


	9. Frères et soeurs

**9\. Frères et sœurs**

La petite Jessie fredonnait un air inconnu tandis qu'elle était en train de construire un collier de perles colorés, attablée à la salle de pause d'une des bases de la Team Rocket.

Elle quitta sa ficelle des yeux pour tourner la tête vers son voisin. Giovanni, vêtu de son uniforme noir, était accoudé à la table, le menton dans la paume, et lisait silencieusement le roman qu'il tenait en main.

Parfois, lorsque Jessie faisait la conversation, le futur Boss répondait tranquillement sans détacher ses deux orbes noirs de son bouquin. Parfois, quand la fillette aux cheveux rouges décidait d'embêter un peu son baby-sitter en essayant de le pousser pour le faire tomber de sa chaise, qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais qu'elle, en revanche, tombait sur les fesses lorsque Giovanni la poussait à son tour, irrité, il demandait néanmoins si elle allait bien avant de marmonner des excuses à contre-cœur. Parfois, lorsqu'elle lui montrait la progression de son collier en plastique, il regardait paresseusement son travail et caressait brièvement sa tête en guise de félicitations et d'encouragements.

Le regard de Jessie resta trop longtemps rivé sur Giovanni puisqu'il le remarqua bien vite. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de lire et porta son attention sur les yeux bleus de cette dernière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrives pas à finir ton collier ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Non merci, ça va ! » Répondit Jessie en lui souriant de toutes ses dents dans un petit rire.

Et parfois, Jessie se dit qu'être avec Giovanni et passer ce genre de moments avec lui, c'était un peu ça, avoir un frère...


	10. Cruauté et bol de riz

**10\. Cruauté et bol de riz**

La claque était partie dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur appartement.

Assez vive pour que Giovanni ne puisse pas réagir et assez forte pour lui faire tourner la tête sur le côté.

La joue rouge et les poings serrés, il resta immobile et garda les yeux baissés sur le sol. Son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et une boule se formait malgré lui dans sa gorge. Mais il refusa de pleurer devant sa mère et Jessie, et déglutit en silence. Il contracta sa mâchoire sans émettre le moindre gémissement.

Mme Boss se tenait devant lui, le bras toujours levé, et avait le regard perçant rivé sur son fils. Jessie se trouvait probablement à côté de lui à l'entente du petit halètement qui était parvenu à ses oreilles mais elle n'osait pas dire un mot, certainement trop effrayé.

« C'est pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, dit-elle simplement en baissant le bras.

\- Mais c'est elle qui -...

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur Jessie. Elle était sous ta responsabilité, c'est donc à toi d'en assumer les conséquences. Si tu ne peux pas surveiller une petite fille de 6 ans, qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsque tu devras gérer les membres de l'organisation ? »

Mme Boss soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez et, voyant que son fils n'allait pas répondre, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins conscience des risques que j'ai pris en me déplaçant _en personne_ jusqu'au poste de police pour vous récupérez, moi, la patronne de la Team Rocket, et que j'ai dû mentir sur le fait que tu portais ton uniforme en prétextant que tu étais dans ta phrase rebelle et que je te tiendrais désormais à l'oeil, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ?

\- Je suis désolé, Mère, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et est-ce que tu as conscience que j'ai dû, en plus, leur verser un dédommagement pour ce que Jessie avait volé au magasin ? Rah, quand je pense aux regards que ces chiens m'ont lancés lorsque j'ai joué de mes charmes pour atténuer votre amande..., précisa-t-elle en grimaçant de dégout et en croisant les bras. Les hommes sont vraiment tous les mêmes.

\- Madame Boss, appela timidement Jessie en s'avançant craintivement tandis que ces mains jouaient avec les plis de sa robe jaune. C'est moi qui ait voulu faire comme vous. Je voulais être capable de voler comme la Team Rocket... mais je n'ai pas réussie. »

Comme par magie, le visage de la matriarche s'adoucit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la fillette aux couettes rouges, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu es encore trop petite pour t'essayer à ce genre de choses. Lorsque tu seras plus grande, tu pourras être formé dans les techniques de vols de rayons et de vols à l'arraché. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, je préfère que tu demandes à Giovanni de te donner de l'argent, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Chuchota Jessie en baissant coupablement la tête.

\- Bon. Quant à toi..., reprit-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Giovanni, bras toujours croisés. La prochaine fois que tu dois sortir avec Jessie, j'attends à ce que tu sois extrêmement vigilant. Le fiasco de cette soirée ne doit absolument pas se reproduire, sinon la police commencera à enquêter et ce ne sera pas bon pour mes affaires. Je pourrais les éliminer en un claquement de doigt mais la situation sera encore pire et je ne veux pas envenimer les choses.

\- Oui, Mère. Je ferais plus attention.

\- Miyamoto n'est plus là, alors c'est à nous de veiller sur sa fille maintenant. Je veux aussi que tu comprennes bien ça, Giovanni.

\- Je sais, Mère..., répondit doucement le jeune homme.

\- Bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ne seras pas puni pour les fautes que tu as commises : tu es privé de repas pour ce soir. »

Le concerné eut à peine le temps de relever la tête, les yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres lâchant le début d'un « Quoi ? », que sa génitrice le coupa aussitôt.

« Maintenant, file dans ta chambre et je ne veux plus un mot. »

Le silence tomba mais pas pour longtemps. Un fin soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Giovanni, et il grogna un « Oui » avant de décoller ses pieds du sol pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Paupières fermées, Mme Boss passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et soupira par le nez, comme pour libérer le stress qu'elle avait subi à cause de son fils. Son empire tout entier aurait pu s'effondrer si les flics avait suspectés quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour la patronne de la Team Rocket, son physique avantageux la faisait passer pour une femme chic et riche partout où elle allait, donc ça allait, elle n'avait pas de problèmes. Mais ne sait-on jamais il fallait toujours surveiller ses arrières, comme disait souvent Miyamoto, c'est pour ça qu'elle était là. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie...

La voix de Jessie la sortit de ses pensées et l'obligea à baisser les yeux vers elle.

« Moi aussi, je suis punie ? Voulu savoir la petite fille.

\- Si tu considères le fait de m'aider à faire à manger comme une punition, alors oui, sourit-elle brièvement.

\- Oh... Bon bah, je veux bien. » Accepta Jessie, légèrement perturbé.

Le repas était simple : Du riz avec du poulet grillé en guise d'accompagnement.

Mme Boss et Jessie attaquèrent leur nourriture sans un mot mais bien vite, ils commencèrent à dialoguer. La patronne de la Team Rocket questionna la petite sur ce qu'ils avaient fait la journée avec Giovanni, ce à quoi elle répondait avec enthousiasme en décrivant toutes les activités qu'ils avaient fait. Mme Boss hochait la tête et souriait de temps en temps.

En dépit de l'incident de soirée, son fils s'était tout de même bien débrouillé lorsqu'il s'agissait de la garder. Et pour la maîtresse de maison, le visage heureux de Jessie malgré la perte de sa mère était l'une de ses priorités. Elle l'avait promis à Miyamoto et ferait tout pour tenir parole.

Soudainement, le téléphone portable qui était posé sur la table à côté du verre de Mme Boss sonna. Elle posa ses baguettes pour empocher son appareil en jetant au passage un coup d'œil à l'appelant, et se leva instinctivement.

« C'est un appel important, annonça-t-elle en contournant la table. Finis ton bol de riz, ma chérie. Et une fois que tu auras fini, dépose-le dans le lave-vaisselle. »

\- J'pourrais me resservir ou pas ? Questionna tout de même Jessie.

\- Oui oui, ressers-toi. » Répondit distraitement Mme Boss d'une vague de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche, et disparu aussitôt derrière une porte qui contenait son bureau.

Une fois seule, Jessie reporta son attention sur son bol de riz presque fini, ses baguettes en bois serrées dans sa main, tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce pour regarder la porte fermé dans laquelle se trouvait Giovanni, et revint finalement sur sa nourriture.

Après plusieurs secondes d'intense réflexions, Jessie fut décidé en un hochement de tête. Elle engloutit rapidement le reste de son riz et laissa intentionnellement le reste de poulet grillé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle posa le bol sur la table pour se redresser en se mettant à genoux sur sa chaise. Elle tendit les bras, attrapa le saladier dans lequel le riz était, et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle pêcha plusieurs cuillères qu'elle tapota contre son bol.

Une fois ceci fait, elle reposa la cuillère dans le pot et repoussa le saladier au milieu de la table. Elle descendit finalement de sa chaise et prit soigneusement son bol à nouveau plein.

Jessie se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Giovanni et ouvrit doucement la porte, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait de toquer avant d'entrer.

Hormis l'encadrement de lumière qu'elle avait laissé sur son passage, la chambre était sombre. Elle distingua la silhouette du jeune homme allongé sur son lit, tourné contre le mur. Au vu de ses chaussettes blanches qui ressortait avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, il avait retiré ses chaussures. Il avait également enlever son béret noir puisqu'il reposait tranquillement sur sa table de chevet. Son corps se souleva doucement au rythme de sa respiration, et la fillette se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il s'était déjà endormi.

« Monsieur Boss ? Tu dors ? » Chuchota Jessie pour savoir.

Une seconde passa. Deux secondes passèrent. Au bout de la troisième seconde, le concerné roula enfin sur son flan pour jeter une œillade au-dessus de son épaule.

« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je t'ai apporté un bol de riz pour que tu manges, sourit-elle en levant un peu son ramequin pour lui montrer.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. » Refusa-t-il avant d'être trahi par le grondement de son estomac.

La situation fit ricaner Jessie, et Giovanni n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se retourner pour lui faire face. Il se redressa en posant les pieds au sol par la même occasion, et passa une main sur son visage dans un soupir las, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au bol que tenait la fillette.

« C'est curieux que ma mère t'ai laissé m'apporter un repas. D'habitude, ses ordres sont intransigeants, fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil levé.

\- Non, en fait elle avait un appel important et elle est partie dans son bureau...

\- Comme toujours, marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais c'est bien, quand même ! Parce que j'en ai profité pour me resservir du riz et te l'apporter. C'est à cause de moi que t'es puni... Et je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim, Monsieur Boss.

\- Je ne mourrais pas de faim si je saute un repas. » Répondit-il en reportant son attention sur sa lampe de chevet, qu'il alluma instantanément dans un cliquetis.

Après ça, il ouvrit le tiroir du meuble qui se trouvait en dessous et en sortit une paire de baguettes en bois -qu'il sépara immédiatement en deux dans un bref craquement. Il tendit ensuite une main vers Jessie et lui prit le bol de riz.

« Tu peux aller fermer ma porte ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle lâcha un « Oui ! », enjamba la distance qui la séparait de la porte, puis la poussa doucement. Elle revint près de Giovanni et s'assit à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur son bol alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement.

« Je t'ai même laissé un peu de mon poulet grillé, t'as vu ? Sourit-elle en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

\- J'ai vu. Merci, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Si tu manges vite, je pourrais mettre le bol vide dans le lave-vaiselle comme ta maman a dit. Comme ça, elle ne saura pas, et toi t'auras manger ce soir. »

La bouche pleine, il bourdonna en guise de réponse. La fillette leva ses deux orbes bleus vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait toujours la joue rouge. Mme Boss devait vraiment l'avoir giflé fort...

Silencieusement, elle leva sa main pour la poser sur l'endroit où une trace de main était légèrement visible, sentant au passage la peau chaude de Giovanni en-dessous de ses petits doigts. Cependant, il tressaillit et s'écarta immédiatement.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda Jessie.

\- ...Non. C'est supportable.

\- Et ça pique ?

\- ...Un peu. » Admit-il.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur sa nourriture et continua à manger, légèrement honteux. Le silence s'installa entre eux où seul les bruits de mastications de Giovanni se firent entendre. Jessie tortilla lentement ses doigts entre eux et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit la parole.

« Moi, ma maman, elle ne m'a jamais giflé. Quand je faisais des bêtises, elle me criait dessus mais après, elle m'expliquait toujours d'un voix gentille pourquoi ce que je faisais n'était pas bien. »

\- Toutes les mères ne sont pas aussi douce. La tienne était quelqu'un d'adorable.

\- Je sais... Elle me manque... »

Giovanni avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et baissa sa main qui tenait toujours ses baguettes contre son bol, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Que tout irait bien alors que c'était évident que tout n'irait jamais totalement bien ? Il cligna des yeux et mordit distraitement dans un bout de poulet.

« A moi aussi. » Finit-il par dire.

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau sur leurs épaules. Jessie jouait avec l'ourlet de sa robe, toujours en balançant ses jambes dans l'air. Elle était en plein dans ses pensées et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'en faire part à Giovanni.

« Ça aurait été bien si tu avais eu la même maman que moi... »

Le jeune homme mâcha doucement le riz qu'il avait dans la bouche, avala, et tourna la tête vers la fillette.

« Probablement, ouais...

\- On aurait pu être frère et sœur, continua Jessie en souriant.

\- Et j'aurai pu avoir une mère aimante qui ne serait pas constamment absente, lâcha-t-il dans une brève grimace.

\- Ça veut dire quoi "constamment" ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ça veut dire « tout le temps ».

\- Ah... C'est vrai que ta maman n'est pas toujours là... Mais elle fait le travail le plus cool du monde, tu trouves pas ? » Demanda Jessie, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Sa question arracha un sourire à Giovanni, qui ne sut pas s'il devait être amusé par l'innocence de la fillette ou s'il devait être triste en repensant au fait qu'elle n'ait plus du tout sa mère. L'espace d'un instant et presque sans remords, il souhaita que ce soit sa propre mère qui soit emportée par l'avalanche plutôt que Miyamoto.

Il papillonna des yeux et se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits.

« T'as raison. » Avoua-t-il dans un sourire pincé.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son bol pratiquement vide et finit par gobler les dernières boulettes de riz ainsi que les derniers morceaux de poulet qui restaient. Un moment plus tard, sa voix s'éleva calmement dans la chambre.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. »

Alors que Jessie se penchait près de lui pour examiner son bol et voir s'il disait la vérité, Giovanni se pencha pour jeter ses baguettes usagées dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté son lit. Quand il se redressa, Jessie descendit du lit et le félicita pendant qu'elle reprit son bol désormais vide.

« Super. Elle n'y verra que du feu, dit la petite, toute fière de son plan.

\- Dépêche-toi de retourner dans la cuisine. On ne sait pas quand son appel sera fini, et si tu te fais attraper, toi aussi tu finiras punie. »

Jessie haleta de peur, les yeux écarquillés, et donna aussitôt raison au jeune homme. Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour et rejoignit la porte de la chambre, mais fût brusquement stoppé par la voix basse de Giovanni.

« Jessie, attends !

\- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je..., commença-t-il avant de lui sourire maladroitement. Merci pour le repas.

\- ...Tu dis rien à Mme Boss, hein ? Ça sera notre secret, d'accord ?

\- Promis. Je ne dirais rien. » Jura-t-il en levant solennellement la main droite.

Jessie gloussa doucement et lui fit une vague de la main en guise d'au revoir. Giovanni l'observa ensuite ouvrir lentement la porte pour passer timidement la tête dehors et observer les alentours. Il l'entendit ensuite murmurer un « C'est bon, la voie est libre ! » à son attention, et, la seconde d'après, elle déguerpit à toute vitesse.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns et soupira tout en se levant pour aller refermer correctement la porte de sa chambre.

En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que sa mère n'était jamais présente pour son fils et qu'elle était cruelle, mais étrangement, ce travail lui allait comme un gant. Un autre métier aurait probablement gâché son potentiel inné pour la méchanceté. Alors Giovanni se résigna en haussant les épaules. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas choisir sa famille.


End file.
